Un plan infaillible
by Alpheratz9
Summary: C'est pas si simple d'attraper McKay dans ses filets. Il faut de la persévérence et de l'imagination. McShep encore et toujours.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Pourquoi ?

Quelques jours de vacances et de très longues balades dans les bois m'ont donné des envies de légèreté. Alors une fic cool qui ne se prend surtout pas au sérieux.

**Un plan infaillible **

1) Jour J

C'était pour aujourd'hui.

Le colonel Sheppard venait de consulter le dernier rapport météorologique en provenance de PLN 1553 et les conditions climatiques étaient idéales pour mener à bien son projet. Il avait pluà verse la journée précédente sur la planète en question et tout devait y être extrêmement détrempé. Et boueux, glissant, spongieux. Et ce matin un petit soleil y montrait le bout de son nez. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Pas trop chaud. Pas trop froid non plus.

Il ne fallait tout de même pas que McKay fasse une pneumonie. Le colonel n'avait pas envie de se faire tuer par Carson.

Aujourd'hui, jour J.

Enfin !

Le colonel Sheppard avait soigneusement préparé son plan et élaboré avec soin sa stratégie. Si tout se passait bien, avant ce soir le docteur McKay serait à lui.

Tout à lui.

Il laça ses chaussures, enfila son blouson et tata ses poches.

Mince, où était-elle ?

Ah ! Il mit la main sur la petite fiole d'huile solaire. Il n'avait pas osé prendre un tube de lubrifiant. Cela faisait tout de même un peu prémédité. Qui partirait pour une paisible randonnée d'une journée avec cet item ? Oui, cela risquerait de faire louche. L'huile solaire ferait bien l'affaire après tout.

Il posa son sac à dos sur son lit pour le vérifier : Des sandwiches, de l'eau, une petite trousse à pharmacie pour soigner les bobos de McKay et surtout, surtout, une petite couverture. _Très _important la couverture, elle serait d'une grande utilité le moment venu.

Et avant la tombée de la nuit McKay crierait de plaisir dans ses bras.

Il se l'était juré.

Foi de Sheppard, aujourd'hui serait un grand jour.

Il saisit son sac et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir, puis il quitta ses quartiers et prit la direction du hangar à jumper.

McKay l'attendait déjà.

A suivre…


	2. Comme des cyprès

2 ) Comme des cyprès…

Le petit sentier ombragé serpentait doucement le long d'une rivière claire et rapide. Sur ses rives s'épanouissait une végétation luxuriante. Des fleurs étranges aux couleurs vives côtoyaient des arbres aux larges feuilles qui se déclinaient dans tous les tons de vert. Il y régnait un climat de calme et de fraîcheur. C'était reposant.

Des libellules au long corps noir, les ailes jaunes et bleues rasaient l'eau d'un vol rapide et léger, cherchant quelque insecte à gober avant de se faire elles-mêmes avaler par de gros poissons carnassiers dont les têtes émergeaient parfois hors de l'eau. Ils se saisissaient avec avidité des imprudentes, les attrapant en un éclair dans leurs gueules aux minuscules dents tranchantes et tous deux disparaissaient au fond de la rivière.

Les deux hommes marchaient depuis une demi-heure. Le docteur McKay semblait absorbé par tout ce qui les entourait. Il poussait de temps en temps une petite exclamation, faisait une remarque sur telle ou telle plante. Le colonel Sheppard répondait par monosyllabes. Son attention était ailleurs : Il était lui plutôt absorbé par la contemplation du postérieur du scientifique.

C'était Ronon Dex qui avait fait découvrir les lieux au colonel trois semaines plus tôt. La promenade qui, si elle était charmante ne manquait pas d'embûches et Ronon lui avait dit :

-Colonel, c'est traître par ici , faites attention ou vous mettez les pieds.

Et John avait aussitôt pensé à Rodney. « Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds McKay », le militaire le répétait à chaque mission comme un leitmotiv au scientifique. Et bien sûr, cela ne servait à rien. Rodney s'étalait invariablement au sol. C'était comme ça. Le colonel avait fini par penser que c'était dans ses gènes, à Rodney. Une certaine accointance avec le sol que personne d'autre ne possédait. Une propension à la catastrophe. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, propre à Rodney McKay.

Rodney était unique.

Et le colonel Sheppard était très amoureux de ce fichu canadien qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Il le voulait, le désirait. Alors il avait décider de prendre les choses en main et de donner un coup de pouce au destin.

Mais voilà qu'ils arrivaient à la première étape de son plan. Bien sûr, si celui-ci échouait, il avait prévu des plans de secours. Il fallait être prévoyant tout de même. Toujours penser aux impondérables. Surtout avec McKay.

A cet endroit là le chemin s'élargissait jusqu'à devenir une petite clairière boueuse .

Au bord de la rivière se dressaient des arbres immenses et le colonel qui connaissait un peu la Louisiane avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement avec les cyprès chauves. Ces arbres qui poussent souvent dans les bayous et dont les curieuses racines verticales émergent du sol comme d'étranges excroissances sur des dizaines de mètres dans leur périmètre. La prairie en était tapissée. Un véritable piège. Et McKay en traversant allait obligatoirement se prendre les pieds dedans et se ratatiner sur le sol spongieux. Il ne resterait plus qu'à le relever puis l'aider à enlever ses vêtements trempés parce que le pauvre tremblerait tellement de froid qu'il n'arriverait pas à se déshabiller tout seul. Et de toute façon, ses longs doigts seraient glacés et le colonel soufflerait dessus pour les réchauffer puis il déroulerait la petite couverture si utile et s' y enroulerait avec Rodney en arguant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine et…Bon, le colonel tout à ses projets futurs commença la traversée de la clairière pour le moins glissante. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol spongieux et il les retirait à chaque pas dans un grand bruit de succion, soulevant à chaque fois un kilo de terre détrempée avec ses chaussures. Il avançait avec précaution. Ah, il fallait voir à quoi ça menait l'amour ! Mais s'il fallait en passer par là, il ferait avec. En attendant il aborda la lisière du pré avec d'énormes morceaux de boue collante et compacte accrochés au bas de son jeans et sur ses chaussures. Quelle poisse !

Bon, maintenant au tour de McKay. Le colonel ne se retourna pas, feignant d'être absorbé par la contemplation d'une énorme fleur pourpre sur le bord du chemin et attendit le cri caractéristique du McKay qui se prend le pied dans une racine suivi du bruit non moins caractéristique du corps de ladite personne s'étalant avec un grand splash dans la boue.

_Mon petit Rodney, dans pas longtemps, toi et moi nous allons faire plus intime connaissance. Et crois moi, tu ne vas pas le regretter._

Il attendit donc.

Rien.

Bon, ça allait venir. Tout plan demandait son lot de patience afin d'accéder à la réussite.

Attente.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour se ratatiner celui-là ! Non mais c'est vrai à la fin, le colonel n'avait pas que ça à faire d'attendre que Môssieur McKay veuille bien s'étaler!

Il avait des projets lui !

-Ben colonel, vous comptez les libellules ou quoi ?

McKay venait de surgir à ses cotés.

-Dites colonel, vous auriez dû faire comme moi, contourner la prairie bien au sec. Vous avez vu vos chaussures ? Vous avez de la boue jusqu'en bas de votre pantalon !

Le colonel Sheppard le fixa, la bouche ouverte.

-Heu colonel, vous devriez fermer la bouche parce qu'avec tous les insectes qui volent dans le coin, vous allez finir par en avaler un. Et puis bon, vous n'avez pas l'air bien malin comme ça.

Le militaire serra les dents. OK, ça n'avait pas marché cette fois mais pas de panique, il avait tout prévu. Sa future victime ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il envoya son plus beau sourire au scientifique, sourire un peu forcé tout de même et entreprit de nettoyer tant bien que mal ses chaussures.

De toute façon, l'étape numéro deux n'était pas loin.

John eut un petit sourire diabolique.

_Alors là, McKay, je t'assure que tu vas là sentir passer, celle là. Dans moins d'une heure, hop, tu te trémousseras dans mes bras ! Je suis vraiment impatient d'y être !_

A suivre…


	3. Les trous d'eau

3) Les trous d'eau

Les deux hommes reprirent le petit sentier qui longeait le courant.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les branches et Rodney admirait les jeux de lumière sur l'eau. La végétation était dense. Sur les rives poussaient des plantes étranges et des fleurs géantes aux pétales lourdes à l'aspect satiné.

Le scientifique eut une pensée pour Katie Brown, la botaniste avec laquelle il était sorti.

Bon, sorti était un bien grand mot pour décrire leur relation. Elle s'était finalement limitée à un baiser maladroit et ce, devant un Carson Beckett ébahi. Et en plus il n'était pas lui même ce soir là. Il avait dans la tête Laura Cadman qui le harcelait sans cesse.

C'était tombé à l'eau et c'était tout aussi bien ainsi.

En tout cas le colonel Sheppard l'avait surpris en lui proposant cette excursion. Il avait débarqué dans son laboratoire, s'était planté devant lui et l'avait dévisagé d' un œil critique.

-Ben, que vous arrive t'il, colonel, j'ai un bouton au bout du nez ou quoi ?

-McKay, avait décrété Sheppard d'un ton péremptoire, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien. Vous êtes tout pâle, vous avez les traits tirés et…on dirait même que vous avez maigri.

Le scientifique avait été étonné par tant de sollicitude de la part du colonel mais il n'avait pas voulu le décourager.

-Ah oui colonel ?

-Oui McKay, et je sais ce qu'il vous faut : Une journée au grand air et un peu de marche. Faîtes moi confiance,je prends les choses en main. Vous verrez comme vous vous sentirez bien ensuite.

Et McKay avait accepté. Déjà il aimait bien la compagnie du colonel même s'ils se disputaient souvent. Et puis les plus grands génies avaient besoin de distraction de temps à autre eux aussi.

Et ce matin, John avait l'appelé pour lui dire que les conditions étaient favorables sur PLN1553 et qu'il devait se tenir prêt.

McKay ne le regrettait pas. Cette balade était très agréable: Les contrastes d'ombres et de lumières le long du chemin, le bruit clair de la rivière qui cascadait dans son écrin de verdure, les odeurs de tourbe, d'herbe fraîche et le lourd parfum des fleurs exotiques, tout contribuait à faire de cette petite randonnée un enchantement.

Tout ça grâce au colonel. C'était ça, un ami.

John Sheppard était un ange !

-Euh, McKay, si vous le voulez bien, je vais passer devant maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Un ange, oui. Et si prévenant !

L'ange arrivait en vue de son plan numéro deux.

A cet endroit le sentier s'évasait et descendait en pente douce vers la rivière. L'herbe y était particulièrement haute et des roseaux géants y poussaient en touffes éparses.

Mais ce qui intéressait John Sheppard, c'était les trous d'eau. Invisibles de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le chemin en était truffé. Et pas de gentils petits trous d'eau peu profonds. Non, de véritables baignoires d'au moins un mètre cinquante de profondeur remplies d'une eau saumâtre et glacée.

Pauvre Rodney ! Il allait être trempé de la tête aux pieds. Et il ne faisait pas très chaud quand même.

Le colonel ressentit presque des scrupules mais finalement il se dit que qui veut la fin justifie les moyens. Et puis si le scientifique s'était montré un peu plus réceptif ils n'en seraient pas là.

_Mais je saurais bien te réchauffer. Mmumm ! Ca va te plaire Rodney !_

Il avança sur le sentier en évitant prudemment les trous dissimulés par la végétation. Il fallait vraiment faire attention. Un pas de trop et splash ! le plongeon. Un petit bain dans la vase.

John Sheppard sourit rêveusement. Dans quelques minutes il allait éplucher McKay comme un oignon. Les vêtements allaient tomber les uns après les autres. Les doigts glacés du scientifique contre la poitrine du militaire, cherchant un peu de chaleur..Il allait lui en donner de la chaleur, tiens, tant qu'il en voudrait. Et plus encore. Le colonel en ressentait déjà les effets au niveau de son entrejambe. Bon, voilà qu'il commençait à bander. Ah cette manie d'anticiper sur tout ! Il s'imagina de nouveau avec McKay serré contre lui dans la couverture. Il entendait déjà le scientifique pousser un soupir de satisfaction, puis un autre soupir de bien-être quand John le frictionnerait, histoire de le réchauffer. Puis les mains du militaire s'égareraient sur son corps, glissant lentement sur la peau douce, caressant. McKay gémirait doucement, d'abord étonné puis consentant, il se livrerait avec ardeur aux caresses de John et…

-Colonel, vous devriez faire attention où vous mettez les pieds, il y a des trous d'eau !

BADABOUM ! Sheppard faillit plonger la tête la première dans l'un deux. Il reprit son équilibre in extremis.

Saboteur ! Mais il le faisait exprès où quoi ? C'était un véritable cauchemar ce type ! Il pourrait y mettre du sien quand même ! C'était vrai à la fin. Le colonel Sheppard se donnait un mal de chien pour arriver à ses fins et l'autre ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour l'aider !

-Ca va pas colonel ? Demanda McKay, étonné par l'air furibond du militaire. J'ai dit une bêtise ? Il n'y a pas de trous d'eau ? J'ai pensé à ça à cause des roseaux, vous savez. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, vous auriez été trempé et il ne fait pas chaud et…

-Ca va, ça va Rodney, maugréa le colonel Sheppard qui essayait de digérer l'échec du plan numéro deux, continuons.

Ils n'avaient pas fait cinq mètres que Rodney poussa un cri. Le colonel se raidit, plein d'espoir. Mais aucun plouf suggérant une quelconque chute du scientifique. Bien au contraire. John se retourna à contrecœur. Rodney avait l'air triomphant et désignait divers endroits dans le sol :

-Là, là et encore là ! Tenez, regardez colonel si je n'avais pas raison ! Le coin est truffé de trous d'eau. Il y en a ici et encore là…Ca va pas colonel ? Ce dernier le dévisageait d'un drôle d'air, tout à coup.

A ce moment là, John Sheppard se demanda s'il n'allait pas tout bonnement sauter sur le scientifique et au diable les bonnes manières !

Mais il se reprit. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de brusquer Rodney. Avec lui il valait mieux prendre des gants.

N'empêche qu'il n'était pas très coopératif, tout de même.

Bon, il allait devoir passer au plan numéro trois. Pas de pitié.

Cette fois ci Rodney allait faire un vol plané et un plongeon dans la rivière.

Tant pis pour lui. Le colonel lui avait laissé sa chance. Il avait espéré ne pas en arriver là mais l'autre ne lui laissait vraiment pas le choix.

_Rodney, tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre mais quand je te tiendrais je ne serais pas près de te lâcher. Crois-moi, tu vas crier grâce avant pas longtemps .Je t'entends déjàhurler de plaisir. Oh oui , dans pas longtemps, tu vas avoir un avant goût du Paradis._

Mais en attendant, pause déjeuner. Rodney devait prendre des forces avec ce qui l'attendait.

A suivre…


	4. Pause

4 ) Pause

L'estomac de McKay émit un gargouillement significatif.

Le colonel Sheppard se composa un magnifique sourire.

-Vous avez faim, McKay ?

-Oh oui colonel, je meurs de faim !

John eut un petit sourire : Rodney était un estomac sur pattes. Toujours affamé.

Le colonel le taquina un peu :

-Dites McKay, vous avez bien déjeuné avant de partir ? Et puis je vous ai vu grignoter quelques barres de chocolat dans le jumper. Vous goûtez le matin ? Ajouta-t-il étonné.

-Colonel, vous savez bien que je fais de l'hypoglycémie alors je suis _obligé _de goûter moi. Et puis j'ai maigri, c'est vous qui l'avez dit.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !

John avait pensé avec justesse que cet argument amadouerait le scientifique. Et manifestement ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

_Mon petit Rodney, c'est de l'exercice qu'il te faut et crois moi, je vais t'en donner avant pas longtemps_.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner sur l'herbe. John ouvrit son sac à dos. Rodney s'assit à coté de lui et en inspecta le contenu avec curiosité.

-Miam colonel, ces gros sandwiches !

-C'est pour vous nourrir McKay.

-Et cette trousse à pharmacie ?

-C'est pour soigner vos petits bobos, Rodney.

-Il y a beaucoup d'eau !

-C'est pour éviter de vous déshydrater McKay !

-Et cette couverture, c'est pour quoi faire ?

Nom de nom, mais il en posait bien des questions celui-là !

-Euh, c'est pour que vous puissiez vous asseoir dessus pour manger, Rodney.

Il avait tout à coup la nette impression d'être le méchant loup répondant aux questions du petit chaperon rouge.

Le scientifique le regarda avec admiration :

-Comme vous êtes prévoyant colonel, vous ne laissez rien au hasard !

John qui avait entamé son sandwich faillit s'étrangler.

Il regarda Rodney mordre avec enthousiasme dans le sien. C'était un spectacle de le voir manger. Il y prenait un véritable plaisir. Il ne se goinfrait pas, non. Il mangeait avec _innocence_. C'était du moins l'avis du militaire.

Il fallait tout de même dire qu'il était partial puisqu'il était amoureux.

_Prends des forces, Rodney, tu en auras besoin tout à l'heure._

McKay finit son repas. Il se frotta le ventre et s'étira comme un chat.

-Colonel, et si on faisait une petite sieste ? On pourrait profiter de la couverture. Comme ça vous ne l'aurez pas emmenée pour rien.

Le colonel Sheppard faillit s'étouffer de nouveau avec son sandwich. Il recracha quelque miettes en toussant.

Il se saisit de la bouteille d'eau et avala une gorgée.

Ouf, ça allait mieux !

-OK McKay, c'est une bonne idée. Allez une petite demi-heure et on se remet en route.

Ils s'allongèrent sur la couverture. Rodney ferma les yeux et se pelotonna contre John.

Ce dernier sentit une onde de désir le traverser de la tête aux pieds. Le scientifique lui faisait un de ces effets ! Il commençait à ressentir une formidable érection. Incontrôlable. Mince de mince !

Il allait bien finir par lui sauter dessus à McKay.

_Désolé Rodney mais c'est pour une urgence._

Mauvais plan. Mauvaise idée.

Il se retourna plutôt sur le ventre des fois que Rodney ouvrirait les yeux et se poserait des questions sur la bosse conséquente qui déformait son pantalon.

Ce n'était pas très confortable tout de même. Le sol était dur. Il aurait mille fois préféré avoir son scientifique sous lui. Avec ses petites rondeurs comme il devait être moelleux ! Tout doux.

Pense à autre chose John, s'exhorta-t-il. A Kavanaugh, par exemple. Ou aux wraith. Tiens, oui, aux wraith avec leurs griffes et leurs mains…

Les mains de Rodney sur son corps à lui. Le sexe de Rodney comme du velours, les fesses de Rodney rondes et douces, les lèvres de Rodney sur son…

Il se leva d'un bond.

-Vous allez où colonel ? Demanda le scientifique d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Devinez, McKay. Il se précipita derrière les buissons, se déboutonna, saisit son sexe et lui imprima de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient en gémissant.

-Rodneyyyy, ahhh ! Il jouit et éjacula.

Il resta là un moment, reprenant son souffle.

Il se sentait mieux.

Et McKay ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il se rallongea, provisoirement assouvi et goûta à la chaleur du scientifique contre lui.

Il aurait voulu caler la tête de ce dernier contre son épaule et couvrir ses cheveux de baisers.

Ca viendrait.

Bientôt.

Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il se réveilla une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un regard bleu était penché sur lui.

-Vous faites quoi McKay ?

-Je vous regardais dormir colonel.

-Le spectacle était à votre goût ?

-J'ai toujours adoré l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant colonel, répondit le scientifique en chassant un brin d'herbe de la joue de son ami.

-Et vous êtes le prince charmant ?

Rodney rougit.

John le trouva adorable.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent. Le colonel remballa la couverture et ferma son sac.

C'était une excellente idée cette sieste.

Il se sentait en pleine forme pour passer au plan numéro trois.

A suivre…


	5. Comme un pont sur la rivière

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est sympa !

5) Comme un pont sur la rivière...

-Et oui, Rodney, il va falloir passer par là. Je le regrette bien, croyez-moi mais j'avais oublié ! s'exclama John Sheppard non sans une certaine hypocrisie.

Il jubilait.

-J'avais l'intention de faire un circuit mais si c'est trop difficile pour vous nous pouvons faire demi-tour, assura-t-il avec une indifférence feinte.

Rodney le fixait, blême.

-En fait, c'est comme un pont naturel, prenez-le comme cela. Vous verrez, c'est facile.

Le pont naturel était présentement un étroit tronc d'arbre moussu qui enjambait la rivière d'une rive à l'autre.

-Nous allons devoir traverser McKay. Ca va aller ?

-Je sais pas colonel. Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil au cours d'eau qui formait à cet endroit là un large et profond bassin…cinq mètres plus bas.

-McKay, vous croyez vraiment que je vous pousserais à passer si j'avais le moindre doute ? Allez, faites moi confiance, je suis sûr que vous pouvez y arriver si vous le voulez. Je passe le premier, tiens, pour vous donner l'exemple.

Le scientifique hésitait encore et regardait le tronc d'arbre d'un air dubitatif.

Le colonel lui passa le bras autour des épaules pour le rassurer.

-Ca va aller, Rodney. Mais vous préférez faire demi-tour peut-être ?

Si Rodney répondait par l'affirmative, John lui sautait dessus tout de suite. Tant pis pour le décorum.

Mais le scientifique lui adressa un regard confiant.

-Je vais essayer colonel, je vais tenter de traverser, s'écria le scientifique soudain animé d'une bouffée d'enthousiasme. Si vous pensez que je peux y arriver, j'y arriverais !

_Et tu vas faire plouf cinq mètres plus bas mon pauvre Rodney. Mais crois-moi, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Ah tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre quand même !_

Le colonel ajusta son sac à dos et s'engagea sur la passerelle. Nom de Dieu, c'était vraiment glissant ! Et sur toute la longueur en plus. Rodney n'allait pas faire deux mètres là-dessus. Il se concentra et posa précautionneusement les pieds sur la mousse gluante.

-Ahhhhh ! Un cri faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il manqua basculer et se rattrapa de justesse, imprimant à ses bras un mouvement de balancier.

-Rodney que se passe-t-il ?

Le scientifique gesticulait sur la berge en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras.

-C'était un insecte qui me tournait autour colonel ! Vous savez un de ces trucs brillants. Je crois que c'est le chocolat qui l'a attiré.

En effet le scientifique brandissait une barre de chocolat déjà bien entamée.

-McKay, vous avez failli me faire tomber avec vos cris parce qu'un insecte s'est approché de vous ! S'écria le colonel furieux.

-Ben je suis allergique à certaines piqûres d'insectes, ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même !

Rodney exagérait mais John n'allait pas entamer une dispute alors qu'il se trouvait en équilibre précaire sur une espèce de poutre glissante à cinq mètres au-dessus de l'eau.

Ah là là, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour en arriver à ses fins ! Quand il tiendrait Rodney tout contre lui dans la couverture il n'était pas près de le lâcher, tiens ! Ils allaient en faire des choses tous les deux ! Il y en avait un qui allait crier grâce avant pas longtemps !

Bon, mais en attendant, concentration. Avancer lentement, à pas de fourmi. Mais attention ! tout ceci en donnant l'impression à Rodney que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Il ne manquerait plus que le scientifique change d'avis ! Allez John, c'est OK. Il serra les fesses. Nom de Dieu, c'était vraiment la galère. Quand il était passé par là avec Ronon le tronc était sec et praticable. Mais là…il en bavait vraiment.

_Mon pauvre Rodney, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop peur quand tu dégringoleras. Heureusement la rivière est profonde en bas. Et je n'aurais plus qu'à repêcher le meilleur poisson de toute ma vie. Et après…je le dégusterais. Miam !_

OK. Il venait de mettre le pied sur l'autre rive. Eh ben mon vieux ! La sueur perlait à son front. Celle-là je ne la referai pas tous les jours !

Il se retourna, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres :

-Allez, à votre tour Rodney, c'est un jeu d'enfant !

Il posa son sac à dos au sol, prêt à dévaler la pente vers la rivière.

Et s'il sortait la couverture maintenant, pour gagner du temps ?

-Coloneeeeel ! j'ai peuuuuur !

-Mais non McKay, je suis sûr que vous pouvez y arriver. Allez, un peu de courage ! Vous avez affronté les wraith alors quand meme, vous n'allez pas vous laisser arrêter par un misérable bout de bois glissant !

-Glissant !

Gaffe. Grosse gaffe.

-Mais non, McKay, ne regardez pas en bas et allez-y. Je vous attends, vous pouvez le faire !

_Oh oui, je vous attends de pied ferme. Allez, disons que dans dix minutes, vous êtes tout nu dans mes bras…Vite, mon Rodney, allez, dans l'eau !_

-Courage McKay, c'est facile !

-Bon d'accord, si vous le dites. Et si j'y allais d'un coup, sans m'arreter ?

_Alors là, dans deux minutes, vous êtes tout nu dans mes bras !_

Bonne idée Rodney, je n'y avais pas pensé, allez y !

A suivre…


	6. Incroyable Rodney

6 ) Incroyable Rodney !

-Allez-y McKay, maintenant !

Le scientifique se décida. Il inspira un bon coup, prit son élan et ziiiiiip, un pied devant l'autre il traversa la longueur du tronc d'arbre d'une seule traite et atterrit de l'autre coté dans les bras du colonel qui avait déjà fait un premier pas vers le bassin au-dessous.

Sous l'impact les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au sol.

John Sheppard était sans voix. Incroyable, incroyable Rodney ! Il dévisagea avec stupeur le scientifique. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il était maudit ! Mais de qui McKay se fichait-il ? Il aurait dû tomber, c'était prévu comme ça ! McKay à qui il arrivait toujours les pires tuiles, qui s'était même un jour retrouvé suspendu par les pieds en tombant dans un piège de Ronon et il n'était même pas fichu de tomber dans un de ses pièges à lui !

-Mais co..comment vous avez fait ça McKay ?

-C'est surtout grâce à vos encouragements colonel. Et puis vous savez, chez nous on sait patiner avant de savoir marcher. Alors je me suis dit : « McKay, fais comme si tu avais des patins aux pieds et lance-toi ». Et ça a marché. C'est pas génial, ça, colonel ? Eh, ça va pas colonel ?

John le regarda fixement. Un instant la pensée le traversa de se saisir du scientifique et de le jeter dans la rivière, là où il aurait dû se trouver présentement.

Ben tiens, pourquoi pas ? Ca donnerait une bonne leçon à cet empêcheur d'aimer en rond. Oui, il allait lui apprendre à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, à ce fichu canadien !

-Dites colonel, vous faites une drôle de tête, vous n'êtes pas content que j'aie réussi à traverser ?

_Ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas l'étrangler. Se calmer. Ne pas oublier que je l'aime alors ne pas l'étrangler, non. __Serrer les dents, sourire. Serrer les dents. Allez Sheppard, force toi, fais un petit sourire au monstre_.

Le colonel respira un grand coup. Voilà, c'était ça. McKay était un monstre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique à tout cela.

Il se releva en titubant. Il devait avant tout se calmer. Il allait reprendre ses esprits et quand il serait bien calme, sauter sur le scientifique et lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. On ne faisait pas tourner en bourrique John Sheppard. Ca non.

Allez, dans trois minutes, McKay allait se retrouver cloué au sol avec un colonel sur lui. Et ce maudit scientifique en redemanderait et John, lui, se ferait un plaisir de lui en redonner.

Il décida de faire quelques pas avant de donner l'assaut.

-Colonel, faites attention, s'inquiéta le scientifique, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en forme.

« Pas en forme ! » Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel :

_Tu vas voir mon Rodney si je ne suis pas en forme quand tu crieras grâce dans un moment !_

Un superbe cyprès chauve s'élevait, majestueux à quelques mètres de là. Ses racines s'élevaient vers le ciel, émergeant du sol boueux.

Le colonel qui avait justement levé les yeux à cet endroit là ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il s'était engagé dans le périmètre immédiat de l'arbre. Il se prit les pieds entre deux grosses racines et s'étala dans la boue. Il se releva ahuri et tituba jusqu'à une parcelle d'herbes hautes.

-Attent…

L'avertissement vint trop tard : Le colonel n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il glissa dans un trou d'eau et se retrouva trempé jusqu'à la taille. Il poussa un cri de rage.

-Pauvre colonel ! Rodney se précipita pour l'en tirer, j'ai essayé de vous avertir quand même. Laissez-moi vous aider à sortir de là !

Le colonel serra les dents, les poings, les fesses et se dirigea d'une démarche vacillante vers le sac qu'il avait posé en haut de la pente surplombant la rivière, en prévision de la chute de McKay.

Il se pencha pour l'attraper mais ses chaussures étaient boueuses et glissantes. Il dérapa, dévala la pente en roulant et plongea la tête la première dans le bassin précédemment destiné au scientifique.

A suivre…


	7. Epilogue

Pour le dernier chapître je passe l'histoire en section M, ç'est mieux comme cela.

Merci pour vos reviews.

**NC 17**

7 ) Epilogue

John Sheppard sentit vaguement deux bras le repêcher et le tirer hors de l'eau. Il se laissa faire, dégoulinant et complètement dépassé par les événements.

Absolument hébété.

Rodney l'aida à remonter la pente. John tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça colonel, c'est un coup à prendre froid. Il faut vous déshabiller, déclara Rodney. Oh vos doigts sont gelés ! Je vais vous aider.

Le colonel médusé se laissa faire pendant que le scientifique le dépouillait de ses vêtements. Il finit par se retrouver nu et tremblant. Rodney ôta son propre pull et entreprit de l'essuyer avec.

-Colonel, quelle chance que vous ayez pensé à emmené cette couverture ! Elle va bien nous être utile finalement !

Rodney étala la couverture et fit s'allonger le militaire puis il s'étendit contre lui et les recouvrit tous les deux.

-Mais…mais…c'était pas comme ça que…balbutia John.

-Shhh colonel, vous devriez savoir qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine pour réchauffer une personne transie. Laissez vous faire, ordonna Rodney.

John abasourdi obéit.

Les mains du scientifique se déplacèrent sur son corps et le frictionnèrent avec vigueur. Les pensées de John devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes. Ce n'était pas commecela que ça devait se passer !

Pas du tout du tout ! C'était même exactement le contraire !

Mais voilà que les mains de Rodney ne frictionnaient plus. Elles s'égaraient et caressaient son corps, cherchant, fouillant, triturant.

John Sheppard sentit une douce chaleur commencer à l'envahir.

-Rodney ! gémit-il.

Le Rodney en question bascula le militaire sous lui et ses lèvres se posèrent avec autorité sur celles de son ami.

_Mais c'est moi qui devait faire ça ! Il va me…_

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente.

Il capitula et s'abandonna à Rodney.

Le scientifique força le barrage des lèvres et engouffra avec force sa langue dans la bouche du militaire. Il trouva celle de son homologue et la suça longuement, arrachant de nombreux frissons à John. Puis ses lèvres descendirent pour explorer le corps sous le sien et n'en manquèrent pas une parcelle. John haletait et se cambrait sous les caresses, frémissant et docile.

La langue de Rodney se posa sur le membre dressé et se mit à le lécher avec ardeur. John émit des râles rauques. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour de cette façon. D'habitude, il était celui qui dominait mais manifestement Rodney ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il entendait bien mener la danse.

John ressentait tout de même quelque appréhension à l'idée de la suite. Il n'avait jamais été celui qui est « en dessous ». L'idée l'angoissait un peu mais l'excitait déjà beaucoup.

Tout de même, quel retournement de situation !

La bouche de Rodney sur son sexe le rendait fou. Il sentait monter le plaisir. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il n'explose.

Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux fins du scientifique.

-Rodney, gémit-il, je vais venir..

Le scientifique accéléra le rythme et John sentit le plaisir l'envahir. Il se libéra dans un râle.

Rodney remonta et se reposa sur ses avant-bras. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son amant. Il lui sourit et remit en place quelques mèches collées au front et aux tempes.

John passa un bras autour du cou de l'homme couché sur lui et l'attira vers ses lèvres pour un long baiser.

-John, demanda Rodney, les yeux brillants de désir, est ce que tu me veux en toi ?

Le militaire le regarda, partagé entre l'envie et l'appréhension.

Rodney comprit et le rassura.

John acquiesça. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était ce qu'il aurait demandé à Rodney. Et de plus, il en avait envie. Il chercha dans la poche de sa veste la petite fiole qu'il avait emporté à cet usage. Bien sûr, en aucun cas il n'avait pensé qu'il aurait pu en être le bénéficiaire. Mais bon ! Il la déposa dans la main de Rodney.

-Et bien, nous avons de la chance, fit remarquer ce dernier dans un sourire en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Ne t'en fait pas . Tout ira bien.

John n'en douta plus.

Rodney fut doux. Il fit s'allonger le militaire sur le ventre et le prépara longuement, lui soufflant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Il le pénétra lentement, laissant le temps à John d'assimiler la douleur et de trouver son plaisir. Puis il se retira et recommença, trouvant spontanément le rythme qui convenait à tous deux. John haletait sous lui. Rodney accéléra le mouvement et saisit le sexe de son amant, guidant John vers la jouissance. Le plaisir vint. Les doigts de John se refermèrent convulsivement sur l'herbe et il se contracta brusquement en criant. Rodney ressentit les effets de la contraction sur son sexe, ce qui déclencha son orgasme. Il se tendit et se libéra en John.

Quelques heures plus tard John Sheppard somnolait épuisé, blotti sur le coté dans les bras protecteurs de son amant qui le serrait fermement contre lui.

Une brise tiède soufflait, soulevant les brins d'herbe autour d'eux. Plus bas la rivière suivait son cours en cascadant joyeusement vers l'océan.

Rodney McKay laissa son regard dériver vers le ciel. Un grand oiseau évoluait là-haut, décrivant de larges courbes paresseuses dans l'azur.

Il sourit.

Merci, merci Ronon Dex. Cela lui avait coûté la moitié de sa réserve de chocolat mais ça en valait la peine.

Sans l'aide du séditien, il n'y serait jamais arrivé.

Oui, vraiment, c'était un plan…infaillible.

FIN 


End file.
